


Morning Conversations

by AmbieBambi



Series: Life After Snowpiercer Drabbles/One Shots [6]
Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: You and Cutis wake up Early. Smut
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Reader
Series: Life After Snowpiercer Drabbles/One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900303
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Morning Conversations

Its a feeling, one that just doesn’t simply go away when you insist it should, and it all started innocent enough that morning. Before You were even dressed. Teasing you before many were stirring, even below you could hear Edgars muffled snores in your half sleep state, warm due to you and Curtis sharing the same bedroll and other heavy clothing piled on top, you got the luxury of being able to stretch out, laying on your stomach, arms folded as a cushion for your head.

Of course when a heavily calloused hand slid along your back, you might have purred and arched into the touch. Your experiences always brought satisfaction, now it was almost a euphoric high to feel on your bare skin. “Good morning babygirl” a soft whisper falls to the curve of your shoulder. Full lips tracing wet kisses to your neck, turning your head now to face Curtis, giving a soft smile.

“Good morning as Well Handsome.” All blue eyes and darker features at times, your hand slides along his shorter hair, tickling your palm. “About time You let me cut is again.” He shifted up and bit and pressed you to your back, his nose tracing your neck, inhaling deeply against the column.

“Maybe later, you were saying you wanted it longer.” He stated between nipping kisses replacing the trail he just took, drawing a soft whimper from you, hands sliding along your arms and he brought them up to hang around his neck.

“Oh you were actually listening?” You teased as his hand slid up your side and palm cupped around your breast to plump it slightly, kissing the curve, his beard scratching just enough to draw out another purr and roll of your body underneath him.

“Of course I was, just because I was then in the middle of loving you doesn’t mean I cant do two things at once.” He rumbled in his chest, the vibrations humming against your stomach. Still placing heavy wet kisses along your chest. Your fingers brushed at the nape of his neck, when he hit a particular tender spot, you would grasp lightly at the back of his head and he would assault that spot till you would start rubbing yourself against him. Today it was the underside of your breasts, the closer he got to teasing the nipples, the more you couldn’t help but rub your body heatedly against him in desire.

“Can you blame me, sometimes I would like something to hold to…. Moments like right now.” There, he finally did it, the first rough lap over his tongue and then a full mouth suck, made you dig your nails into his shoulders, trying to drag his heavyweight down on top of you. A sharper nip followed by a softer kiss had you settle back down.

“Sweetheart, I love you and all. But im trying to love on you and you're still discussing my hair.” Blue amused, but lust filled eyes stared down at you. “Can you shut it and just wrap those pretty thighs around me now?” His hand grasped the backside of your thigh and lifted, you wriggled down to fit against his erection and loped the other thigh loosely over his hip, grinning up at him. “Better bossy?”

Reaching between you and grasping his cock, he dragged the head between your folds. “Much better babygirl.” He chuckled against your lips and drew you into a deep kiss while he sunk himself into you, inhaling your sharp sighs as you stretched around him. The slight sting settled into an aroused burn, and the drag of his cock, hard and filling, it was always such a pleasurable feeling him all over you.

Words were now lost as he grinded against you, your legs tightened to keep yourself pressed against him close, your bodys just rocking together in tandem. His weight sunk atop of you, the flat plane of his chest burning along yours, those suckling kisses keeping you whimpering, moaning his name, your tribute to how only he could bring you to this point.

It wasn't long before he could feel you tensing, reaching a hand between the two of you, he rolled fingertips over your clit, that bundle of nerves making you hide your face against his shoulder and your hips jerk to meet him faster. Oh You were gonna spiral, that coil, fire hot quivering. “I’m all set for you babygirl” he assured you and you took the flying leap over the edge. Waves of euphoria just rolled over you and clung to him as much as your could, anchoring yourself to him while muffling your cry against his neck.

His own hips became erratic and he eased you back to the bedding before focusing on meeting his own ending, it didn’t take long, your channel still tight, drawing him to cum, he pulled from you just in time, grunting as he finished.

Lazily You reached to pull him back to you, he rested his head on your breasts and laid along the lower half of your body, arms resting on either side of your body, burying his fingers into your hair and massaging lightly. The two of you simply basking in the result of early morning lovemaking. Your hands rubbed along his upper back and shoulders. Quiet with pleasure.

But You couldn’t help yourself as your hand rubs over his scalp. “I mean, ive never got to see you with longer hair but that one time is all I’m saying.

He emitted a sharp groan and laugh in the softness of your breasts as he pressed his face there, muffling the sound. "Woman, your lucky I love you.” He lifted his head and arched up to catch your lips, stealing anymore of your words but drawing out a laugh instead.


End file.
